This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The "Neuronal Glia Culture Facility" (NGF) is a core facility programmed to: 1) provide cell or tissue cultures to neuroscientists;2) train, advice and support investigators new to this field;3) provide training to researchers that choose to learn the procedures and do the cultures themselves. NGF is a virtual facility since it does not occupy physical space, it uses existing labs and equipment. NGF personnel consist of a coordinator, Dr. P.A. Ferchmin, a research technician, Mrs. Brenda Cuadrado, and a visiting consultant. The services include primary neuronal cultures from prenatal cortex or hippocampus;astrocytes from neonatal cerebral cortex;organotypic hippocampal slices and since last year, stem cells and neurospheres. In addition, immunocytochemical methods are used to monitor the quality of the cultures provided to the investigators. The proposed budget consists of personnel salaries, consultant fees and supplies. The consultant will be chosen according to the users needs for new procedures. NGF greatly facilitates the use of these highly specialized preparations leaving more time to the investigators for experimental work.